Vulnerable
by IridescentDawn443
Summary: *CARPE CORPUS SPOILERS AHEAD* After Sam's death, Amelie had never felt worse. She had survived so much, but she thought that this would be the thing to break her. And yet... she finds comfort where she least expected it.


**I got the idea for this one when I read Sam's Story, because it completely contradicts what Amelie says during Sam's funeral in Carpe Corpus. So I wrote my own take on what actually happened. Just in case it's been a while since you read Carpe Corpus, let me refresh your memory. Sam has just died (I sobbed for about two hours straight) and this fanfic takes place during his funeral. Amelie was doing her speech about how she met Sam in the church, but then she started crying so she left. Then, Oliver and a few other vampires followed her. I wanted to know what happened then, so I wrote it myself. I'll shut up now. I hope you enjoy!**

 _"She [Amelie] leant over and, very gently, placed a kiss on Sam's lips, then closed the coffin. No one spoke as she walked away, down the steps and out through the side door. Oliver and a few of the other vampires exchanged silent looks, then moved to follow her."_ \- Carpe Corpus, p323-324.

Oliver found her on a bench at the side of the church. She was resting her chin on her hands and staring straight ahead. She had stopped crying, but she still had tear-stains streaked down her cheeks. Her pale hair hung in curtains around her face, shielding herself from the world. Oliver nodded to the other vampires, signalling for them to leave. She didn't move when he crouched down in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"Amelie." He said softly. She didn't reply.

"Amelie, ple-"

"Go away, Oliver." She interrupted. He didn't move.

"I said, leave me alone!" Amelie surged to her feet, eyes blazing red and fangs extended. Oliver stood up with her and took a slow step backwards, hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry. I'll go." He said.

"No, I'm sorry. Don't leave. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that, it was... uncalled for. I don't know why I did that," The fire in her eyes died out and her fangs retracted. Now she looked guilty. And... lost.

"Don't be sorry. It's normal. Can I... can I do anything?" Oliver felt awkward and almost shy. He was at a loss for words, for once in his life. What do you say to someone who lost the person they love the most? Amelie just shook her head. The silence between them was so thick, you could almost cut it with a knife.

"I didn't actually meet him in the church, you know." She said suddenly. Oliver looked at her curiously, encouraging her to go on.

"I visited him when he was still human. His wife had died in childbirth. I went to offer my condolences, and to see how he was doing. Then he came to see me in the church. But I guess that that was the first time I really... saw him, I guess. It's when I first realised I loved him. And it's probably the best memory I have of him."

"You turned him, didn't you?" He asked quietly. She nodded.

"He was stabbed. He had saved a group of people from a crazy man with a knife. I arrived at the scene and... and the man tried to kill me. Sam jumped in the way and caught the knife with his stomach." She laughed bitterly. "I had to turn him. I told him it was for his son's sake, but it was really for me. I couldn't let him die. I wouldn't be strong enough to bear it. It was awful of me to force him into this life but I panicked. I made him one of us so we could stay together forever, only to have him die at the hands of my damned father." She clenched her fists and a tear fell from her eye. She hurried to wipe it away before it fell further down her cheek. Oliver, at a loss for what to do, quickly looked around to check if anyone was nearby, then silently spread his arms for a hug. Amelie stared at him for a moment, wondering what had gotten into him, before collapsing in his arms. For the first time since Sam's death, she let herself cry. She let go of the cold exterior she had worked so hard to maintain and finally let herself grieve. Oliver was surprised at how she let herself be vulnerable in front of him, of all people, but for once he didn't feel the urge to knock her down and take everything she had. And so Oliver let her cry in his arms. He let her grieve for Sam. He let her be vulnerable, breakable, everything that would normally invite him to ruin her. But he didn't want to do that. Not now. Not after all she'd been through. And so he did nothing but hug her back.

Slowly, Amelie's tears died away. She looked up at him. They locked eyes for a moment before Oliver pulled away. He took a small step back, but kept his hands on her shoulders. The two vampires could hear the people inside the church singing a hymn. It sounded like 'Amazing Grace'.

"Do you want to go back inside?" He asked gently. She shook her head.

"I can't. Not like this."

"Why not? They'd understand."

"I just can't." Her voice was firm and her pale grey eyes dared him to challenge her. Oliver just nodded once.

"Of course." There was a pause.

"I want to go to the burial, though." She said.

"Would you, uh... would you like me to come?" Amelie paused.

"Yes please." She said quietly. He smiled at her gently and she smiled back, but there was something broken in it. She turned to go.

"Amelie." She swivelled around to face him again, eyebrows raised expectantly. "Don't do anything... stupid, ok?" Oliver told her.

"Like what?" She asked. Oliver shrugged. "I won't." She said simply, and left. Oliver watched her go, an anxious expression on his face. He was worried for her, he realised. No. No he wasn't. That would mean he cared. But he didn't really care.

Did he?


End file.
